1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to equipment used in the hydrocarbon industry, and in particular, to systems and methods for subsea drilling operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During certain subsea oil and gas drilling operations, it is desirable to know the bottom hole pressure in the wellbore. Such information can help to increase safety and mitigate risk by allowing an operator to manage pressure in the wellbore. Such pressure management can occur by increasing the flow rate of drilling mud into the wellbore relative to the flow rate out of the wellbore.
One problem with known systems and methods is the difficulty of determining the bottom hole pressure in the wellbore, and to accordingly set appropriate relative flow rates of drilling mud into and out of the wellbore. The determination of bottom hole pressure is complicated by a multitude of factors. Such factors include, for example, annular friction pressure losses, drill string rotational speed, and others. There is a need, therefore, for systems and methods to accurately calculate bottom hole pressure in wellbores, and to control the flow of drilling mud through such wellbores to adjust such pressures as needed.